Announcements
by luvsanime02
Summary: Clint and Bucky have an announcement to make.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for the November 30th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt: Marriage AU.

########

**Announcements** by luvsanime02

########

Clint's never really heard so much silence before, and he's mostly deaf.

To be fair, this time it's not only his fault. Bucky's standing beside him, looking equally as bored, though it's just as much of a mask as Clint's casual pose is. In reality, both of them are waiting for the others' reactions to his statement.

Of course, the only reaction so far has been a lot of silence. Loud, loud silence.

"What?" Sam finally asks. He doesn't sound surprised so much as stunned. There's a difference in the quality of disbelief between those two emotions. This question holds a lot more than mere surprise.

"We're already married," Bucky repeats. Drawls, really, in that same carefree tone that Clint used a minute ago, as if he's completely unconcerned about their friends' reactions. It's all that Clint can do not to let his mouth lift up into a smirk.

"Kind of hard to fake a marriage for a mission when there's already a real one on the records," Clint adds, just to see who will say something next. The only two people who aren't shocked are Natasha and Steve, and that's because they were both at the wedding. As if Clint would ever be suicidal enough to not let Natasha know he was getting married. She'd have found out on her own before the ceremony, anyway.

And Clint doesn't even want to know what Steve's reaction would have been. He and Bucky have a complicated relationship that Clint has no interest in getting in the middle of, thanks. He just knows that Steve would have been devastated if he'd missed out on Bucky's wedding. Natasha would have just been murderous.

Tony is clearly looking up the records for himself, like he won't believe it until he sees actual proof. Sam has moved on from disbelief to acceptance to hurt, and oh. Crap. Clint forgot that, for all his sass, Sam can be a pretty normal guy. An adrenaline junky, sure, but who isn't? Not anyone Clint's ever met.

The point is, Sam is a decent person, and is now obviously feeling left out and unwanted. Which is the opposite of the truth. Even Bucky, for all of the crap he and Sam constantly give each other, likes Sam a lot. It's hard not to like Sam.

"Huh," Tony says. And that's all he says. Tony, Clint slowly realizes, is feeling just as hurt about being left out of the wedding. He's being way too quiet.

"Congratulations," Bruce offers, and he doesn't look anything but accepting, which is somehow almost worse. Like Bruce wouldn't have ever expected to be invited in the first place, because of course no one likes him.

Bucky shifts until his shoulder gently brushes against Clint's, and yeah, he sees it, too. Clint sighs, long and loud. "We can hold another ceremony, and you're all invited," he declares.

It'll be more public that way, which was the exact opposite of what Clint and Bucky wanted when they'd gotten married, but.

Maybe it'll be fine. Maybe they've kept this quiet for long enough. Maybe the public learning that two ex-assassins are married will make them seem more human. It's not like any criminal who wants to find out more about Clint or Bucky can't just look at the register and discover a copy of their marriage license. Clint wasn't joking when he said that their marriage is already on record.

Clint realizes his mistake about two seconds too late. "Great!" Tony suddenly exclaims. "I'll just alert the press - some good PR never hurts - and get Pepper started on the preparations, right? Of course I'm right," he says, talking over Bucky when he opens his mouth. Bucky looks over at Clint with the same dawning horror slowly appearing in his eyes. "Pepper will love this. She's been rooting for you two kids to get together."

She has? Clint raises an eyebrow at Natasha, who's now the one looking amused. Her and Steve and Sam, who's now openly smirking at Bucky. Tony's off, rambling at the speed of light, and already walking away with his phone next to his ear, and that's it. Clint and Bucky are doomed.

"Should have just invited him to the first one," Bucky grumbles, and Clint can't help but agree. He knows that Bucky and Tony do nerdy stuff together sometimes, so yeah, he should have seen this coming once the truth was revealed.

"Still need two people to actually go on that mission," Clint says. He eyes the four single Avengers left in the room with all the confidence of someone who's 'not it' this time. Bucky is now giving Steve a Look, and not at all subtly tilting his head towards Sam.

Steve blushes. It's pretty freaking great. Judging by Natasha's quietly gleeful expression and Bruce's small smile, they both agree.

Not a bad way to announce their marriage, Clint thinks. It definitely could have gone worse.


End file.
